Save My Soul
by Witch.Uria
Summary: "Promise me Shi-kun protect that person you love the most and never leave her" as the little girl smiled to a certain white haired guy.


_**Save My Soul**_

**By: Urichi_Chan**

**Pairings : **Kakashi X Sakura

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto

_Dedicated to John Kakashi Parker a friend of mine and in love (in rp) with my cousin :P inspired by him and to all kakasaku lover making me on the mood thanks all. Hahahaha XD Don't forget to review maa..._

Chapter One : Speak Now

It was Monday morning Sakura were done packing her things and even her lunch box while Ino her best friend is waiting on the living room combing her hair with her own brush, she get the remote and open up the television as the reporter was talking Sakura look to the television as Ino look to her.

"These days many people are so in panic coz' of an unknown killer killing some random people, and it look like this killer for me was searching for an attention of the government"

"Maybe this killer had reasons, don't judge them w/o questions Ino..."

"Why are you so defensive? Hmm maybe your the killer?"

"Me? No way! It doesn't mean I am defensive I am the killer?"

"_Some bystanders seen the image of the killer it has slender body, white hair and a killer eyes as-"_

"Is the reporter nuts? Killer eyes? Do we have something like that?"

Sakura shrugged and look back as she pick up her bag. "Turn that off Ino, let's go"

"Ok but the way he said, guess its a hot guy"

"Ino..."

"Come on Sakura your turning on"

"Whatever" she sighed heavily.

As they go on walking along the streets Ino doesn't stop talking about the idoticasy of the reporter were on the program of news earlier, Sakura just keeps listening to her friend blabbering. When they reach the train station they already get in as Ino never stop talking while Sakura sighed heavily as she started to change the topic were Ino is talking about.

As Ino keep on talking Sakura looks around as she notcices some weird people who were never stop smirking at them, she intend to ignore them.

"And you know what Sakura, he was so boring when I am talking to him he just says- _you are so troublesome_" Ino mimicking of a guy.

"But you love Shikamaru whatever you say bad about him you still love him"

Ino's face blushed as she looks away "Yeah I hate it but I will miss those lines through"

Sakura just smile to her friend and some guys got close to her Ino grab Sakura's arms and get close to her as they slowly moving their body away from the perverted guys.

"Sakura could we left on the next station?"

"Hey are you afraid of us, cuties?" a grin from a fat guy leaning his face into them.

"No I have no fear when it comes to men" Sakura says like a warning.

As Ino never stop nudging her arm and her eyes looks back and forth to Sakura and to those guys. A second pass the guy touches Ino's ass as she was shivering and Sakura already notices it were she glared to one of the guy who were fat with long beard, grinning like crazy with big black glasses on his face.

"Don't you dare continue it I warn you your going down"

"Ooooh! Scary girl" the guy look to some of his friends as they laughed.

Sakura grabbed the guy's hand and squeeze it away but the other left hand grab her waist and pulled it into her.

"Don't struggle girl"

"Yeah do you see this?" the guy make Sakura sees a hand gun pointing at her head as she heard Ino gasped and don't move were some of the perverted guys surrounds her as they tease her body.

"Ino! You assholes! Leave her alone!"

"Ah so you wanna be touched too huh?"

Sakura grinned her teeth in anger were the guys continue to tease her body where she kick the other guy's balls and he scream in pain, where the other passenger not barging in to the molesting of some guys who were from a gang.

Sakura try to endure the teasing from her body as one of the door of the train open were a guy with white hair wearing a kitsune's mask walks and stand beside them, the perverted guy who were touching Sakura irritates.

"Fuck man get away from us or you'll meet the dead with this" the guy put up the gun.

Some of the guy's friend laughed while Ino's mouth full of saliva as she was enjoying each finger's thrust to her pussy. Sakura felt different when she stared to a stared at the white haired with a kitsune's mask guy, were she didn't noticed the 2 guys neck was bleeding. Some other passengers leave the train room and goes to the other as Ino notices the head falls down she scream as she wipe all the saliva from her mouth and run away and sat on the edge of the train room.

When Sakura look to the guy in kitsune's mask then to the pervert guys their head is missing as the body is laying down on the ground, the blood scatter all over the ground when Sakura look to the guy again his right hand touches already her cheek she blushed.

"Do I know you?"

The guy get something from his pocket as he sprinkle something to Sakura as well as Ino. And the next thing Sakura knew as she open her eyes she was somewhere safe as she look around.

"Ino?"

"Hey girl, you alright?"

"Whose the guy in kitsune mask?"

"Huh? Are you still dreaming?"

"I am not dreaming you were get harrass from the train, remember?"

"Sakura my friend, you are dreaming the thing I remember we do take the train but nothing happens as if I fantasize to Shikamaru's touch and I feel erotic"

"No you've been harrassed"

"Sakura its my own body so I knew what happened on it, alright?"

Sakura sighed in defeat as she look to the window while Ino still talking about her dreams on Shikamaru, the guy in kitsune's mask were on the tree staring at Sakura.

"That was the guy"

As Sakura shake Ino to get her attention and looks back the guy in kitsuna's mask disappear as she get up and look for him from were her both hand leaning on the window.

"Sakura, what are you looking for?"

"The guy in kitsune's mask"

Ino look outside then look around to see if there was a guy in a kitsune's mask she shrugged.

"Sakura go to rest and I'll tell teacher Kurenai that you have a flu so you can be excused"

"Then what happened on me that I got into the clinic?"

"Sakura my friend, go to rest I'll be back later ok?" as Ino grabbed the door knob and close it.

A minute pass Sakura lay down on the bed as she look between the shadows and saw a tall guy.

"Who are you?" Sakura sat up as she grabbed the pillow.

Sakura didn't receive any answer from the unknown guy "Speak Now! Who are you! And what do you want from me!"

The guy walk forward as Sakura sees the kitsune mask wearing the white haired guy.

"Stop!..." Sakura study the guy who wears a mask stops as she was obeying her orders but he don't still speak.

When Sakura blink the guy disappear in an instant as she looks around looking for him, her heart misses him so fast that she can't even explain why.

**Waaaa I'll cut here for now... hit the **review** if you want me to continue it maa its my first time making a straight love so um you can help me out maa thanks XD**


End file.
